Una semana para conocerte
by Damae
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa esperaba poder ser amiga de Yamato Ishida y conocerle a fondo como los demás en una semana. Era un reto, lo sabía, no le gustaba y le atemorizaba la idea pero lo correría el riesgo de aceptar el desafío. ¿Qué pensaría el rubio del emblema de la Amistad en cambio?
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas! Este es un nuevo fic, que a diferencia de "Lazo Musical" no durará tanto.

Planeo tratar de sacar a fondo la amistad Mimato que no hubo en Adventure, si pasa algo más romántico fue porque me salió así.

Serán siete (7) capítulos, sumando este prólogo y el epílogo. Lo demás lo entenderán en lo que lean los siguientes capítulos.

Así que disfruten de esta pequeña introducción. En esta semana iré escribiendo los próximos capítulos de esta historia y las siguientes que faltan.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Mimi había llegado nuevamente a Odiaba para quedarse había decidido algo en el momento que puso un pie en el avión y cuando bajó del mismo: Volver a estar presente en la vida de sus amigos.<p>

Por consiguiente estuvo lo más atenta a todos sus amigos, escuchando atenta a todo lo que decían, incluso a las palabras más raras y difíciles que Jou y Koushiro murmuraban, comentándoles distraídamente alguna cosa sobre informática o medicina. Fue una tarea difícil pero pudo lograr comprender mejor. De Sora, Hikari y Miyako sabía mucho más pues siempre en las madrugadas solían hacerse pequeñas vídeo-llamadas, comentando algunas cosas del día a día.

Sabía que Taichi empezó un curso diferente al que todos pensaban, pues estaba estudiando para volverse diplomático. De hecho la idea de ver a Taichi con traje le había divertido.

De Takeru sabía que estaba estudiando igual que Kari, además de jugar baloncesto, por lo que sabía de Hikari él aún seguía escribiendo de vez en cuando.

De Daisuke supo que estaba empezando un curso de cocina, lo que a ella le alegró pues estaba incursionando algo parecido, así que de vez en cuando les gustaba probar los platillos del otro, sólo ellos dos hacían algo semejante mientras los demás los miraban entre atónitos y asqueados. De lo que se perdían.

Incluso hasta llegó a conocer a Iori, sabiendo de antemano que aprendía kendo con su abuelo, aquél señor simpático que bien se podría comparar su forma de ser con la castaña con la de Happosai, fue divertido, especialmente ver como el menor castaño se sonrojaba y trataba de que su abuelo se comportara como un adulto, y mucho más al ver todas las disculpas que Iori le decía. Lo bueno es que pudo probar las deliciosas galletas de la señora Ida.

Pero había alguien que faltaba y ella sabía quién: Yamato Ishida.

Cuando se dio cuenta que era él la persona que le faltaba por conocer casi suelta un grito histérico, afortunadamente sus amigas que la acompañaban y ayudaban en su plan de involucrarse más con los demás chicos no tuvieron que ser testigos de aquél chillido agudo de la castaña.

Mimi Tachikawa no podía entender cómo se había olvidado de su amigo rubio, ¡si lo veía siempre con el grupo y casi siempre a su lado! Especialmente cuando Sora se acercaba a Tai e Izzy a Joe.

Ahora mismo se sentía la persona más despistada del mundo y no era para menos.

Y lo más gracioso es que no supo cómo ahora se veía rodeada en una apuesta con sus amigas, mirándolas ceñudas.

"_Plan de una semana para conocer a Yamato Ishida." _

¿Era una broma? ¡Con Iori tardó cerca de un mes! ¿Cómo iba a conocer a Yamato Ishida en una semana? Era muy poco tiempo, especialmente alguien cerrado como el rubio para con ella.

Maldijo en voz baja, mientras uno de sus cabellos castaños los enredaba en uno de sus dedos, no sólo sus padres actuaban raro ahora venía ésto. ¡Lo peor de todo es que en una semana se iba de vacaciones a la casa de sus primos! ¡Dos semanas! Y el rubio de gira por-quién-sabe-cuánto-tiempo según ella, maldijo su mala suerte, era ahora o nunca. Y Mimi Tachikawa no se rendía fácilmente.

Debía aprovechar aquella semana que empezaba recién el lunes. Comenzaba a odiar más los lunes de lo que recordaba. Se dio un leve golpecito en sus mejillas con sus manos y sonrió con seguridad, no. No se dejaría vencer; conseguiría conocer más a fondo a Yamato Ishida y, ¿por qué no? Ser una amiga cercana de él.

Y cuando Mimi Tachikawa quería algo, siempre lo obtenía. Independientemente si fue un simple azar del destino. Todos apreciaban a la castaña y lograría que Yamato Ishida también.

No había vuelta atrás, el plan estaba en marcha.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Y aquí está, traté de hacerlo corto ya que como verán era la introducción, los próximos capítulos serán más largos y detallados, esto es sólo una idea general de lo que planea Mimi. Será algo de comedia más que nada, y un poco general.

Como ya dije trataré de concluir mis demás historias, dos debo volver a leerlas y cuando lo haga recemos porque mi Musa me perdone y me ayude a escribir.

Así que se cuidan todos :D Nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones.


	2. Lunes: Melomanía

**Disclaimer:**Digimon no me pertenece.

**1º Capítulo.**

**Lunes: **_Melomanía_**.**

* * *

><p><em>11: 30 a.m. Escuela de Odaiba. <em>

Lunes por la mañana. Mimi podría jurar que era el lunes más pesado de la historia. Y aún faltaban dos asignaturas más para acabar con la clase. Bostezó aburrida con cierto disimulo y vio de reojo a Koushiro quién se encontraba muy tranquilo tomando todas las notas necesarias, arrugó el ceño, ¿cómo es que podía estar tan concentrado en una materia tan pesada como Historia? ¿Y cómo es que podía acordarse de tantas fechas y no recordar lo que anoche se puso? Hizo un leve mohín, algo infante.

Dibujó círculos en la hoja anotada, apoyando su mano en su mejilla y el codo en la mesa. Estaba completamente perdida en la clase, especialmente porque en su mente aún estaba navegando el plan que tenía que hacer: Conocer a Yamato Ishida en un tiempo récord, una semana. Dejó escapar un suspiro, ahora le venían las dudas. ¿Y si él tenía cosas importantes que hacer y no quería saber nada de ella? Negó con la cabeza. No, eso no podía ser. ¡Ella estaba decidida a conocerle! Incluso hizo una lista con siete palabras, palabras claves para conocer a Yamato Ishida, buscó en su cartera el papel para desdoblarlo y leerlo.

_«"Estilo de música. Comidas preferidas. Look. Actividades favoritas. Metas y sueños. Miedos e inseguridades. Y tipo de chica."»_

Miyako en broma agregó la palabra chico, pero Sora decidió tacharla ya que le parecía una broma algo pesada para un chico como el rubio. Mimi sonrió al ver la lista completa, le parecía muy acertada, a Sora la parecía algo frívola y que aunque supiese esos datos del rubio igual no lo conocería al cien por cierto. Hikari pensó lo mismo, sin embargo las tres amigas le desearon suerte y que la ayudarían en lo que podrían.

Aunque claro, para Sora fue una sorpresa que Mimi apenas supiese datos relevantes de Yamato e incluso le había dicho aquello:

"—_¿Siempre te sentaste al lado de él y no sabes nada de Matt, Mimi? ¿Cómo es eso posible? _

_Mimi pareció esconderse en el puff rosado de su habitación como si la estuviesen regañando por haber roto algo._

—_¡No es mi culpa! —infló las mejillas. —Él no era muy sociable que digamos y a mí...eh, bueno me caía..._

—_¿Te caía? —Hikari la miró con duda, alzando una de sus finas cejas._

_Mimi vio que sus tres amigas la miraban, expectantes. Era una de esas situaciones que la castaña deseaba no tener atención sobre su persona._

_Tragó saliva y carraspeó un poco para poder hablar._

—_¡Está bien, lo diré! —vociferó rápidamente. —¡Me caía mal, ¿si?! ¡Mal! ¡Me parecía odioso, creído, emo! ¡Y odiaba que siempre quisiera pelear con Tai! —respiró hondamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, llegó a sentir que se había quitado un peso de encima._

_Las tres chicas la miraron con sorpresa hasta que Miyako rompió el silencio._

—_Pero ya no es así, ¿no? —miró a las demás que asintieron. —Es tu oportunidad de hacerte amiga del nuevo y mejorado Matt —la chica de cabellos morados alzo el pulgar y le guiñó el ojo, Mimi sonrió._

—_Y tú también has madurado mucho —Sora le sonrió con ese gesto maternal que la caracterizaba, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de su mejor amiga. —Cuentas con nosotras para obtener la amistad de Matt._

—_¡Sí, T.K dice que quiere ayudarte! —contó la hermana de Tai, sonriendo igual._

—_Sí, creo que tienen razón —Mimi les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose más en confianza._

—_¡Eso es, Onee-sama! —las demás rieron al escuchar a Miyako._

_Mimi sonrió aún más, sintiéndose feliz por tener amigas como ellas."_

La castaña soltó un suspiro sin darse cuenta que ya el reloj había sonado, indicando que era hora del recreo, los alumnos salían y ella parecía en su mundo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro haciendo que diese un pequeño respingo.

—¿Estás bien, Mimi? —preguntó su mejor amigo preocupado, observándola con sus ojos negros.

—Oh, sí. Sí, estoy bien. Estaba pensando en cosas y me distraje —sacó la lengua y se dio un leve golpecito en la cabeza como diciendo "qué tonta". Koushiro pareció convencido con eso y le dijo que salía afuera. Mimi por inercia le siguió hasta salir al recreo para verse con los demás.

Mientras ambos muchachos se dirigían a la cafetería instituto Mimi pudo notar que Yamato estaba junto con Sora y Tai, se saludaron y se sentaron sobre una de las mesas. Sora, Taichi y Koushiro y del otro lado Mimi y Yamato. Dando así paso a una conversación entre los cinco

—¿Qué harán hoy, chicos? —Sora habló, dedicándoles una sonrisa y mirada a todos.

—Yo tengo que terminar unos trabajos del club de Informática, así que no podré salir con ustedes, chicos. Lo siento —contó el pelirrojo una vez tuviese su comida servida en la charola.

—¡Sora! Tú y yo nos debíamos una cita —Taichi le guiñó un ojo y ella rió.

—Cierto, cierto. Te la debo por el sábado que debí ayudar a mi madre —ella le besó la mejilla y miró a Mimi y a Yamato. —¿Entonces...qué harán ustedes?

Yamato estuvo a punto de decir algo pero...

—¡Matt y yo saldremos!

—¿Qué? —el rubio rápidamente giró su cabeza para ver la sonrisa de la castaña que parecía entusiasmada con la idea.

Sora sonrió complacida en cambio Taichi y Koushiro mostraron un rostro de sorpresa.

—¿Son novios...? —automáticamente, cuando el castaño dijo aquello sintió el pie de Sora sobre el suyo, haciendo que se quejara de dolor.

Koushiro vio el gran sonrojo en la cara de Yamato y la cara de confusión de Mimi.

—¿Y a dónde irán? —Sora como si nada giró su rostro en dirección a Mimi y los demás muchachos la miraron expectantes.

—¿A qué te refieres con que saldremos, Mimi? —el Ishida la miró con una ceja arqueada.

Mimi le miró a los ojos y sonrió aniñada.

—A eso, ¡y no te preocupes! Ya sé dónde podremos ir. Te gustará —se tomó a sí misma de sus manos, convencida de sus palabras.

El rubio estuvo a punto de replicar pero al ver el rostro de sus amigos y la emoción de la castaña suspiró.

—Vale, saldremos —dijo, aún sin estar convencido.

* * *

><p><em>02: 25 p.m. Tienda de música.<em>

Caminaron por el local con una mirada curiosidad, Yamato miraba los discos y los instrumentos musicales que había en la pared. Estuvo a punto de ir hacia allá hasta que sintió un pequeño jalón en su brazo que lo hizo voltearse hasta la castaña.

—¿Qué sucede, Mimi? —preguntó extrañado al ver el rostro serio de la muchacha.

—¿Me ayudas a elegir un disco? —preguntó con una sonrisa dulce que hizo que el rubio pestañeara.

—¿Aah? Bueno, si quieres... —se rascó la nuca, dudoso. —¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? —él se metió las manos en sus bolsillos, mirándola con algo de seriedad y ella también le miró.

—¿Cuál te gusta a ti? —ella se puso las manos detrás de su espalda en un gesto inocente en lo que le mostraba una sonrisa compradora.

Yamato parpadeó algo confundido y se rascó la mejilla.

—No tengo un género predilecto —él se encogió de hombros y ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Seguro? —él asintió.

—El género puede ser considerado malo pero tener alguna canción buena. La canción puede ser buena pero su género puede no gustar —Mimi sentía que con esa respuesta no llegaría a nada.

—Todos tenemos algo que no gusta y que no nos gusta —ella se cruzó de brazos. Sin aceptar esa clase de respuesta. —A mí no me gusta el _reggaeton_.

—A nadie debería gustarle eso, Mimi —él sonrió de medio lado, moviendo la cabeza a la par. Ella rió.

—Cierto... ¡Ah. Ya sé! Tomaré algunos CD's al azar y me dices sí si te gustan y no para lo contrario. Y talvez puede ser también una opción —y sin dejar que Yamato opinara sobre la idea de Mimi ella fue agarrando uno CD, mostrándolo, ése era de una cantante japonesa.

—No.

Mimi tomó otro, luego de buscar con la mirada y se lo mostró. Ése en cambio era de un cantante masculino.

Yamato rió por lo bajo. —No.

Mimi mostró un CD de Adele luego de haberse movido por la tienda.

—Tal vez.

Luego uno de Avril Lavigne.

—No.

Michael Jackson, The Beatles, The Rolling Stone fueron un sí. Lo mismo que Nirvana y sorprendentemente Bryan Adams y Elton Jhon también, eso hizo reír a Mimi, pensando que el rubio no era para nada romántico..

Y Mimi en broma mostró uno de Justin Bieber. Cosa que hizo que Yamato la mirase unos segundos.

—¿Estás en drogas? —ella rió sacándole la lengua.

Y siguió con aquella tarea, dándose cuenta de que Yamato tenía un gusto muy diverso. Había cantantes del mismo estilo donde uno podría gustarle y otro no. Terminó siendo algo complicado entender los gustos musicales de Yamato, pero podría casi decir que estaba segura que sus favoritos eran canciones de antaño, especialmente rockeras como el estilo de canciones que tocaba con su banda.

Luego de aquella prueba de Mimi para adivinar los gustos del rubio ambos salieron, sin embargo Mimi compró un CD de una banda japonesa masculina para luego salir junto con él.

Ya afuera de la tienda Yamato la miró de reojo.

—No puedo creer que hayas gastado tu dinero en eso —él arrugó el ceño.

—¿Aah? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Son un buen grupo!

—Pff, eso es porque todas las chicas se mueren por ellos —el rubio rodó los ojos.

—Oh, como si las chicas prestaran atención a las letras de tus canciones, sólo te ven a ti y al grupo —Mimi se cruzó de brazos haciendo un leve mohín.

El Ishida sonrió de medio lado.

—La diferencia es que yo sí conozco de buena música y la hago —tocó con su dedo índice la frente de la castaña un tanto divertido. —Y no me veo afeminado ni nada de eso —aclaró luego tomando la delantera en el trayecto. —Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos ahora? No creo que alguien como tú planee una cita tan sosa.

—¡No es una cita! —gritó Mimi con las mejillas rojas de indignación.

No, eso no estaba bien. Ella debería ser la que se estuviera burlando, no él. Él debería estar avergonzado, no ella.

Rápidamente sus piernas se movieron para quedar a la par con el contrario.

—Y sí —la joven Tachikawa movió su cabeza, afirmativamente. —Ya sé dónde iremos ahora.

El mayor le miró con una ceja en alto. Si Mimi sonreía no sería algo bueno.

* * *

><p><em>04: 15 p.m. Bar Karaoke.<em>

—No...no, ¿en serio, Mimi? —Yamato desvió su mirada de aquél local para ver a su compañera. Ella tenía las manos detrás de su espalda en un gesto casual.

—Sí...sí. En serio, Matt —ella le sacó la lengua, divertida. —No es tan malo, es algo que acostumbras hacer, ¿no? Ahora, vamos a entrar —ella rió mientras comenzaba a darle empujones para que entrara al bar karaoke.

—Pero, ¿justo ésto? Yo...

—¿Tú qué? ¡Es lunes, no debe de haber nadie! —ella volvió a hacer ese gesto infantil, gesto que se relajó al ver que ya habían entrado al bar. —¡Entramos! —ella se vio divertida.

El rubio en cambio frunció el ceño. Y vio que SÍ había gente, no tardó mucho en maldecir en sus pensamientos a la menor.

—Ah, mira. Hay chicos de nuestra edad —Mimi le jaló del brazo de una manera infantil.

Joder, ella se divertía con eso.

—Seguramente se habrán escapado de clases, ¿tú qué crees, Matt?

Yamato prefirió no decir nada, cosa que de alguna manera molestó en cierta parte a la castaña, a veces el rubio era algo similar a Koushiro con ella y eso no le gustaba.

Se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba al centro del pequeño escenario del bar, en aquél momento nadie cantaba y sólo se escuchaba una canción a lo lejos.

Mimi observó con curiosidad todo el local hasta que se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención del rubio.

—¿A dónde vas? —Yamato la miró sin entender.

—¡Ya vengo, tú no te muevas! —Mimi cerró uno de sus ojos, mirándole con el otro abierto y rió. Él suspiró.

—Está bien, ve a donde tengas que ir, ¡pero no te tardes! —ella asintió, alejándose de él y Yamato miró de reojo, teniendo cuidado de que no le descubrieran los jóvenes de atrás espiándolos. No le daban muy buena espina pero suponía que no harían nada más que molestarse entre ellos.

Al cabo de menos de cinco minutos Mimi volvía hacia su asiento junto con el rubio.

—Matt, ¡ven! Debo mostrarte algo —ella le sonrió para luego tomarle del brazo dándole un pequeño jalón.

—¿Ahora dónde? —él suspiró con cansancio, sintiendo el jalón para que dejara de hacerlo tuvo que levantarse, tomó las mochilas de ambos y le miró nuevamente.

—Ya te mostraré —ella le guiñó un ojo, riendo.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos y suspiró rendido. No tenía caso ir contra ella. A fin de cuentas ya había aceptado salir con ella.

Esta vez podía sentir la mano de Mimi sobre la suya. Se apretó los labios, su mano la sentía realmente pequeña y suave.

—¡Quiero que cantemos un dueto! ¡Será divertido! —Mimi parecía emocionada con la idea, en cambio el rostro de Yamato estaba en una mueca de incertidumbre.

—Mimi... —empezó a decir el rubio.

—Por favor —la castaña le dio su cara de pobre niña más compradora posible, aquella que usaba para que sus padres le cumpliesen cualquier capricho que ella quisiera.

Yamato la miró, apretándose con fuerza los labios, sintiéndose mal de alguna forma. Luego suspiró.

—Sólo una canción y nos vamos —ésta vez él sería el que dirigiese la "comitiva".

—¡Está bien! —la chica pareció convencida.

Ambos finalmente se subieron sobre el escenario, la melodía comenzaba a sonar, Yamato como pocas veces se sentía nervioso hasta que escuchó la voz de la castaña que hizo que la mirara, sorprendido por su voz.

—"_Del tren que van hacia el mañana, completo no está su camino. ¡No! Así ya no puede seguir, se quedará justo aquí."_ —su voz sonaba dulce pero potente a la vez. Era una dualidad que hizo que Yamato no despegara su vista hasta mirar el teleprónter para leer su parte.

—"_Siempre tomados de la mano, juntos hay que terminarlo. Sí, cuando conservamos la fe creamos un gran poder."_ —Mimi sonrió al oír la voz del rubio y le tomó con suavidad de la mano, él estrechó aún más su mano, cantando ahora el coro:

—"_Por siempre, por siempre en cada ocasión, compartimos una conexión. Por siempre, por siempre, a cualquier lugar libres podremos volar. Por siempre, por siempre, cada ocasión conservamos los lazos de unión. Sin duda, sin duda nadie podrá vivir en la soledad." _

Y al terminar aquella hermosa canción el público presente que había aumentado se había puesto de pie para aplaudirles, maravillados por las voces de ambos. Ambos siguieron tomados de la mano, Mimi estaba feliz, sentía que se había acercado al rubio al menos un poco.

Y para Yamato era la primera vez que sentía una conexión con Mimi. Se sintió cómodo y no le había disgustado. Quizá por la hermoso canción, quizá por la voz y la sensación de paz que Mimi le producía. Era la primera vez que la miraba de esa forma, con cierta admiración.

* * *

><p><em>07:30 p.m. Departamento de Yamato Ishida.<em>

Mimi se tocaba sus cabellos mojados, abrazándole luego con algo de frío. Afortunadamente habían llegado al hogar del rubio y éste le tendía una toalla para que se secara.

—En verdad lo siento, Matt —se disculpaba la castaña, secándose el uniforme verde puesto y luego el cabello.

Yamato salió del baño con una nueva muda de ropa, un jean desgastado y una camiseta blanca, con los pies descalzos.

—No hace falta que te disculpes, Mimi. Tú no provocaste la lluvia —se pasó su mano por su cabello. —¿Estás segura que no quieres cambiarte? —él arrugó el ceño. —Estás temblando, será mejor que te pegues una ducha, yo te puedo conseguir ropa mía que usaba de niño, seguro te irá.

Mimi negó con la cabeza y tembló al hablar.

—E-Estoy bien, en serio —trató de darle su mejor sonrisa.

Él no estuvo nada convencido.

—Insisto. No me molesta, ¿somos amigos, no?

Mimi sintió un vuelco en su corazón y tragó saliva.

—¿L-Lo somos? —su pregunta sonó inocente y Yamato la miró, sin saber cómo interpretar aquello, pero sonrió de medio lado, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—Bueno, conocidos, ¿te suena mejor ese término? Ahora, date una ducha antes de que te eche de mi casa —señaló el baño. —Ya hay una toalla para que te seques, te dejo mi habitación para que te vistas, yo estaré en la sala —pasó a su lado poniendo su mano en sus cabellos, revolviéndolos.

Mimi se sonrojó por aquél gesto y asintió.

—E-está bien —tragó nuevamente saliva.

Rápidamente se encaminó al baño del rubio y mientras se duchaba se quedó pensando en los acontecimientos del día, primero en la tienda de música él estaba jugando con ella, luego en el Bar Karaoke él no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de cantar...pero cuando ella le tomó de la mano jamás la soltó hasta que ella lo hizo. La lluvia que les tocó sentir por culpa de Mimi de querer ver aquél mini-concierto al aire libre y ahora Yamato le ofrecía una ducha y ropa para que no se enfermara y le decía que era su amiga.

—Él es muy raro —murmuró Mimi, sonando completamente infantil.

Una vez hubiese terminado de ducharse se puso la ropa que el rubio le había dejado, una playera que le quedaba algo holgada con el dibujo representativo de The Rolling Stones y unos shorts, se miró unos momentos al espejo, sintiéndose extraña por estar usando unas prendas del rubio, y la hacía sentir como una completa extraña.

De pronto una suave melodía se hizo escuchar, recordaba esa melodía.

—La armónica de Matt... —Mimi moviendo rápidamente sus piernas fue hasta la sala, viendo al rubio tocar aquél instrumento que solía recordar de él de niño.

—Aún lo tocas —musitó ella en voz baja, acercándose a él en la mesa, el rubio paró su acción al escucharla y miró su armónica.

—Me trae buenos y malos recuerdos, pero recuerdos al fin... —él miró su armónica unos segundos.

—¿Puedes tocarla de nuevo? Me gustaría volver a escuchar su sonido...

Yamato la miró a los ojos, sorprendido aunque no se mostraba de esa forma, Mimi sonrió, deseando convencerlo.

Sólo Gabumon le había pedido que se lo tocara, algunas veces su hermano, Takeru.

—Está bien... —él volvió a posar sus labios en la armónica y comenzó a soplar, creando aquella suave melodía.

Mimi sólo se quedó viéndolo, más que el sonido le maravillaba ver la serenidad y concentración que él ponía al tocar. Luego movió su cabeza al darse cuenta que se detenía.

—¿Me enseñarías a tocarla? —de nuevo Mimi usaba aquél tono inocente. Mirando de forma ausente el instrumento musical. Yamato sin decir nada se colocó detrás de ella, sintiendo la mirada acaramelada, se inclinó hacia ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y en frente la armónica a la altura de sus labios.

—Sopla aquí, suave —él le señaló parte de la armónica y luego otra, con lentitud y paciencia para que tocara bien. Mientras ella apoyaba sus labios sintiendo la tibieza donde los labios del rubio habían tocado.

Un leve sonrojo adquirieron sus mejillas al sentir la cercanía del rubio, su respiración rozando su cuello y su voz ronca cerca. Las manos de ella por inercia tocaron las de él, con torpeza.

Y él trataba de dejar de sentir su corazón golpear contra su pecho, tratando de encontrarle el sentido y la inocencia característica de la castaña. ¿Cómo es que lograba hacerle sentir tan nervioso por algo tan inocente?

Había sido el primer beso, indirecto, de ellos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>»Siguiente capítulo:<strong> Martes.

* * *

><p><span><em>Aclaraciones:<em>

Melomanía: Pasión por la música.

Canción usada: Es el segundo ending de Itsumo Itsudemo en español latino llamada "Por Siempre", en Youtube pueden encontrar la versión dueto por Marisa De Lille y Ricardo Silva o sólo cantada por Marisa de Lille.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Espero les haya gustado, gente! Debo decir que adoré el final xD. Al principio pensaba que Matt tocara una guitarra pero la armónica me parecía mucho más personal. Aproveché para terminarlo en la madrugada, al principio quería que fuera largo puesto que la pobre Mimi tiene sólo una semana para acercarse a Yamato, luego lo sentí corto y oh, dios justo me llegó la señorita Inspiración xD y pude agregar esta última y kawaii parte.

Estoy terminando "Lo que ésto ha logrado", pero falta mucho y ya subí el cap segundo de "Arranca Corazones" (de paso editaré los caps para evitar horrores ortográficos), ¡enjoy pls! xD.

Cuando tenga algo de...cabeza (?) para pensar subiré el siguiente capítulo que corresponde al día martes. ¡Así que atenti!

Saludos a todas las personas que me leen y dejan reviews, ¡son un _amorsh_!


	3. Martes: She' s got The Look

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**2º Capítulo.**

**Martes:** _She's got The Look._

* * *

><p><em>11:52 a.m. Escuela de Odaiba.<em>

El reloj marcaba la últimas dos horas de clase y Mimi sentía ganas irse ya, no creyó que el día le hubiese sido tan largo y pesado. Pero así había sido, veía a Koushiro tan concentrado escribiendo que hasta un pinchazo de envidia pudo sentir, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No valía la pena sentirse así.

Pero lo estaba, y todo por un maldito examen del cuál se olvidó estudiar...por tener en la cabeza a cierto rubio. Y eso de cierta forma le frustraba. Si quería tener en la cabeza a un chico quería que fuera en plan romántico, no en tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido para ser su amiga.

Ahora estaba mirando la hoja donde sólo colocó su nombre. No sabía si reír o llorar, ¿cómo es que se había olvidado del examen? ¡Se sentía una campeona! Con todos los sarcasmos.

Y la clase seguía sin avanzar, rendida apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, hasta que se quedó dormida.

—Mimi, despierta, Mimi —de pronto una mano tocó su hombro y ella levantó con lentitud la cabeza, aún somnolienta para ver que se trataba de su mejor amigo: Koushiro.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo alzando la voz, viendo a todos lados. ¡No había nadie! —¿Y la hoja del examen...?

—Ya la profesora lo tomó, por la cara que pusiste no te fue muy bien, más encima que te dormiste —explicó el pelirrojo, sobándose la cabeza. —¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? —preguntó Mimi, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Por qué te fue mal en el examen? —preguntó el pelirrojo finalmente.

Mimi se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—¡Por nada! Tenía millones de cosas en la cabeza qué pensar —ella sacó la lengua, infantil mientras se golpeaba con suavidad la cabeza como diciendo "qué tonta".

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró su amigo, para nada convencido. —Bueno, ya terminamos las clases por hoy, recuerda que el viernes hay examen, Mimi.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza para despedirse de su mejor amigo que aquél día debía retirarse a su casa a ayudar a su madre, la castaña en cambio buscó al trío de amigos mientras salía del salón ya con su bolso tipo cartero de color bordo cuando finalmente localizó una cabeza castaña, pelirroja y rubia alzó la voz y el brazo para ser escuchada.

—¡Chicos, espérenme! —gritó la castaña para acercarse a ellos trotando por los pasillos del Instituto.

—¡Hey, Princesa! —llamó Taichi con una sonrisa mientras la muchacha se acercaba y tomaba el brazo de la pelirroja.

—Pensé que hoy tenías práctica con las porristas —murmuró Sora, sonriéndole con suavidad.

—¿Porristas? —preguntó Yamato con una ceja en alto mientras caminaba al lado de Taichi con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, Mimi-chan está en el equipo de porristas y suele animarnos a mí, y a T.K de vez en cuando junto con Kari —explicó el moreno con una sonrisa. —Ahora veo por qué Kari se fue con T.K y los demás.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo en todo momento.

—Me preguntaba si alguno tendría planes —empezó la castaña. —Hoy tuve un examen y la verdad no me fue muy bien, ¡necesito desahogarme! —explicó la menor del grupo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

—Lo siento, Mimi. Tai y yo tenemos una cita —explicó Sora con una sonrisa de disculpas. —Pero... —una media sonrisa se vio en su rostro. —Matt creo que no tiene planes —y las tres cabezas se dirigieron a una.

Yamato entrecerró los ojos. _"Diablos"_ pensó para sus adentros.

—¿Crees que eso sea buena idea, Sora? —preguntó el moreno colocándose detrás de su novia y amiga, mirándole de manera dubitativa que casi alarmó a Sora y, de pronto recibió un pisotón en su pie. —¡Sora! Me pisaste —se quejó luego, abrazando por detrás a su novia para aplicarle su "venganza".

Mimi aprovechó para acercarse el rubio y le jaló del brazo, éste tardó en darse cuenta para luego quitarse uno de los auriculares de sus oídos.

—¿Mmh? —fue su pregunta, enarcando una ceja.

—Acompáñame —murmuró, con una sonrisa dulce. La que usaba para convencer.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó nuevamente, sin inmutarse por la expresión de la menor.

—A donde sea —ladeó la cabeza. —Sólo quiero distraerme, anda, dí que sí —riéndose, la castaña comenzó a mover el brazo del rubio de manera infantil, éste en cambio entrecerró los ojos y se apretó los labios.

—Si digo que sí, ¿me dejarás en paz?

Los ojos de Mimi se iluminaron y asintió. —¡Sí!

Yamato suspiró. —Está bien —casi se escuchaba rendido. —Pero me compras algo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó de pronto Mimi, arrugando el ceño. Yamato colocó rápidamente su dedo índice sobre su entrecejo, levantándolo.

—Así te arrugarás —dijo con una sonrisa ladina, recibiendo de pronto un leve empujón de Mimi, él siguió con su sonrisa mientras la seguía, divertido por ver su mueca de enfado.

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Espérennos, forros! —gritó Taichi de pronto, viendo cómo Mimi le hacía muecas de enfado a Yamato y cómo éste sólo se metía las manos en los bolsillos fingiendo inocencia.

—¡Déjalos, Tai! —ésta vez fue la voz de Sora la que llamó su atención, el aludido se giró para verla. —Está bien, es bueno que pasen tiempo juntos, ¿no? Además no se llevan tan mal como pensamos —la pelirroja sonrió luego.

Taichi sopesó las palabras de su amiga, llevando su mano a su mentón.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo, toqueteando aún con su dedo índice su barbilla. —Veinte dólares a que se tiran de los mechones —su novia le miró, recriminándole su actitud, Taichi sólo rió. —Es broma, broma.

* * *

><p><em>12:45. Centro Comercial.<em>

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Yamato mientras caminaba al lado de la castaña, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el centro de Odaiba, el lugar por la hora y el que era no estaba tan lleno por lo que fácilmente podían caminar entre las personas sin andar esquivándolas como si se tratara de un partido de fútbol. Analogía de su amigo en común: Taichi Yagami.

El día era soleado, tranquilo y a ninguno le incomodaba (al menos de momento) la presencia del otro, sumidos en el silencio que sólo era cortado por los automóviles, las personas y el sonido del viento y pájaros.

Yamato siguió caminando como si nada, con su invento favorito para anti-socializar: sus auriculares hasta que se obligó a detenerse al ver que de reojo no estaba aquella melena castaña o el suave olor a rosas cerca, giró apenas la cabeza para darse cuenta que Mimi estaba a un par de metros alejada de él con la vista fija en una vidriera, arrugó el ceño para acercarse a ella con lentitud.

—Mimi, ¿qué sucede? ¿Quieres comprar algo? —_"Por favor, que diga que no, por favor."_ A pesar que por fuera estaba algo preocupado por dentro esperaba que la castaña no le agarrase sus ataques compulsivos de compra que habían mencionado una vez Jou y Koushiro, que para colmo lo hacían imaginar como el peor cuento de terror posible.

Mimi salió de su trance moviendo apenas la cabeza para escuchar al rubio y dedicarle una sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba viendo ese vestido —señaló con su dedo índice. —Me recuerda mucho al que uso mi mamá para su casamiento —se veía feliz comentando aquello, luego suspiró. —Espero poder casarme y tener un vestido al menos la mitad de hermoso que el suyo, ¿tú que opinas, Matt? ¿te ves casado algún día? —preguntó con una suave sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos.

El rubio parecía estar descolocado con aquella pregunta y su mano se fue a su nuca.

—Pues yo...en verdad —comenzó a decir, con su mirada perdida. El rostro de Mimi dejó de mostrar una sonrisa para pasar a estar sorprendida, cayendo en cuenta lo que había dicho.

—¡Oh, yo en verdad, lo siento! —dijo con la cara colorada de vergüenza, moviendo sus manos delante de él. —No me di cuenta... —se mordió el labio inferior, bajando apenas la cabeza.

—No...no hace falta —Yamato suspiró, casi rendido y apoyando su mano en la cabeza de ella, luego la soltó y dio media vuelta emprendiendo su marcha. —Es mejor que sigamos...

Y Mimi por unos instantes recordó al joven rubio que había conocido en aquella extraña aventura.

La menor corrió rápidamente hacia él y en un movimiento impulsivo le tomó de la mano, acción que hizo que el rubio diera un respingo y se sonrojara.

—¿Me acompañas a una tienda? —ella sonrió, con un deje amistoso e inocente en su voz.

—Aún prometiste comprar algo —él sonrió de medio lado. Ella sintió que ganó en cambio.

—¿Cómo qué? —ella frunció levemente el ceño y él se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de lo que vayas a comprar.

Una medio sonrisa se cruzó en el rostro de Mimi, al final sólo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>01:15 p.m.<em>

Y sí, Jou y Koushiro tenían razón.

Dentro de un local de ropa del centro comercial el rubio se desplomó con cansancio sobre el pequeño sofá blanco para esperar a que la castaña saliera de uno de los vestidores que estaba frente a él. Una media sonrisa se vio en su rostro, era casi como si los vendedores supieran que era necesario aquellos asientos para los pobres hombres que esperaban a sus novias.

Revisó la hora en su celular y chasqueó la lengua, aquella chica no iba a salir más. Incluso llegó a pensar que hasta se podía echar una siesta en aquél sitio.

La había visto correr de un lado a otro como si estuviese en una maratón, apurando a la vendedora que la atendía, llamando la atención de las personas y llevando consigo una pila de ropa innecesaria en sus brazos, vio mucho rosa, luego verde y también algún color bordó y negro. En su vida había presenciado algo similar. Especialmente porque algunas veces hasta le llegó a preguntar a él sobre qué prendas llevar y él sólo atinó a decir que todos le quedarían bien.

De pronto escuchó un sonido cercano, tratándose de las cortinas y la vio. Mimi Tachikawa lucía un vestido corto de verano que trataba de un top azul oscuro y terminaba en una falda larga floreada de colores azules. Yamato quedó enmudecido, sintiendo su cara arder y volteó un poco la mirada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo, Matt? —preguntó Mimi en lo que se miraba frente al espejo, con una mirada casi analítica.

—¿Ah? Pues...te ves —carraspeó un poco antes de hablar. —Te ves...bien, me gusta...el color... —dijo algo avergonzado, Mimi rió.

—Entonces me lo llevo —de pronto se giró hacia él. —¿Tú no quieres comprar nada? —preguntó ella dirigiéndose luego hacia él.

—No creo —murmuró él luego de unos segundos hasta que la miró a la cara. —Ah, cierto. Tú me ibas a comprar algo, ¿no? —dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Mimi se enderezó en su sitio y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Me harás gastar la tarjeta de crédito de mi papá!

—Oye, te compraste esas botas...y ese nuevo conjunto que seguro no te hacía falta —contradijo Yamato, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero es el dinero de mis padres —ella arrugó levemente el ceño, él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Entonces no me comprarás nada? ¿Ni siquiera por amistad? —él colocó su mano en su pecho, haciéndose el ofendido.

Mimi se apretó los labios, con el ceño levemente fruncido hasta suspirar.

—Tú ganas —se cruzó de brazos nuevamente. —Deja que me cambio nuevamente —le hizo señas con la mano para que la esperara, el rubio asintió, viendo cómo se iba nuevamente a los vestidores.

Luego de otros cinco minutos que para él se le hicieron eternos Mimi salió del vestidor con el uniforme verde.

—Ahora, vamos —musitó la castaña acercándose nuevamente a él y ambos salieron de la tienda una vez Mimi hubiese comprado ese vestido veraniego, caminaron un rato por las calles mirando diferentes escaparates hasta que, para desgracia del rubio, Mimi se había detenido en una tienda.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó el rubio con cierto fastidio en la voz. _"Ven, por estas cosas no puedo ser buena gente."_ pensaba para sus adentros, con los ojos medianamente cerrados.

—¡Nada! —dijo Mimi de pronto, casi como si la despertaran de un trance. —¡Mira esas botas! Son preciosas...debo ir a probármelas, ¿me acompañas?

Yamato abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento casi se le saldrían de la cara. Mimi tomó aquello como un sí y se adentró en la tienda, al final él la siguió derrotando. Sí, definitivamente le tendría que dar un buen y costoso regalo por hacerle dar tantas vueltas de tienda y tienda.

—Debería comprarle unas anteojeras —chasqueó la lengua viendo cómo la castaña hablaba con una mujer que debería ser la encargada, vio cómo la mujer le traía aquellas botas de cuero y Mimi se las probaba viéndose en un espejo, se sonrió a sí misma.

—¿Puedo pasar al probador? —oyó de lejos a la castaña y suspiró.

El Ishida miró la hora nuevamente en su celular y suspiró. Ya estaba comenzando a tener hambre para colmo.

* * *

><p><em>02:15 p.m.<em>

Mimi Tachikawa ahora lucía un nuevo conjunto de ropa: una calza negra, sus botas oscuras y un suéter rosado pálido largo.

Yamato la observó en silencio viendo que en verdad se veía muy bien, incluso tardó un poco en despegarle la vista puesto que sabía que si la seguía mirando iba a ser, al menos para él, demasiado raro.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por el centro comercial, buscando un lugar donde comer. El rubio nuevamente tenía sus auriculares puestos por lo que no prestaba nada más de atención que a su camino, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón verde del uniforme.

—Hey, Mimi —comenzó a decir el rubio, una vez su mirada se enfocó en un pequeño y simple restaurante de comida rápida. —¿Qué te parece comer...ahí? —murmuró lento una vez detenido, viendo a la castaña caminar con lentitud. Pestañeó confundido. —¿Qué te pasa...?

Mimi se sonrojó, mirando el suelo. —Nada... —mintió.

Yamato arrugó el ceño. —Dime...

—¡Na-Nada! —volvió a decir la castaña, moviendo apenas sus pies.

—Está bien —murmuró el rubio, no se iba a poner a averiguar tanto si la castaña se ponía en aquél plan, dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero apenas movió la cabeza notando que la castaña caminaba demasiado lento. Suspiró de manera cansada y se acercó a ella.

—Si tanto te duelen los pies, ¿por qué no las devuelves? —preguntó él como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo y en verdad lo era.

—¡No! Son unas botas muy caras, además sólo me gustaron éstas y, ¡me acostumbraré a ellas! Me quedan geniales —ella se miró los pies y suspiró.

—Al menos quítatelas de momento para poder caminar como toda persona normal.

Mimi asintió y le hizo señas para que se acercara a ayudarla. Una vez la castaña se hubiese puesto los mocasines el rubio di media vuelta para caminar nuevamente, pero de nuevo se tuvo que detener al darse cuenta de que la otra no lo seguía. Suspiró algo exasperado.

—¿Ahora qué pasa? Estás caminando a paso de tortuga...

—Es que, me duelen los pies —contestó Mimi, apretándose los labios. Él suspiró, tratando de armarse de paciencia.

—Hagamos esto —Yamato se quitó la mochila de su espalda y dio media vuelta, apenas arrodillándote. —Súbete a mi espalda.

—Eh, ¡no, no lo haré, Matt! —exclamó, completamente roja.

—Entonces que te sigan doliendo los pies y que te salgan ampollas. Se verán hermosos tus pies.

—¡No, espera! —gritó la menor al ver cómo él se disponía a erguirse. Él sonrió, esperando que la castaña subiera a su espalda para cargarla.

Mimi con el rostro ruborizado se abrazó al cuello del rubio como si su vida dependiera de ello y él empezó la marcha. Sosteniendo con fuerza a la chica para que no cayera (y de paso ella no lo tratase de pervertido). Aunque le costó llevar aquellas bolsas de compras de la castaña y la caja de zapatos pero pudo arreglárselas.

La llevó cargando a su espalda hasta que por fin se detuvieron frente a la parada del bus, Mimi se sentó sobre la banca y Yamato quedó parado esperando a que llegara.

* * *

><p><em>03:25 p.m. Autobús.<em>

—Entonces, dime... —empezó Mimi. Yamato la interrogó con la mirada. —Al final compré cosas para mí pero tú no has comprado nada, ¿tú te vistes así porque te gusta o porque sabes que a tus fanáticas les encanta tu look?

—¿Qué dices, Mimi? Si yo me visto normal —alegó el rubio, estirándose sobre el asiento del bus.

Mimi suspiró.

—Me refiero a que, ¿qué prendas te gustan más? ¿Quién te ayuda con tu forma de vestir? Es obvio que te vistes mejor que Tai, él es sólo deportivo y ya pero tu estás más entendido en el tema y...me da curiosidad.

Yamato soltó una leve risa, algo incrédulo y por otra parte divertido.

—Así que la experta en modas Mimi Tachikawa piensa que me visto bien.

—Oh, cállate —Mimi rodó los ojos, un tanto ruborizada.

El joven Ishida estiró su mano y despeinó el cabello de la joven Tachikawa, para su exasperación.

—Y no, me gusta vestirme así, desde siempre, eso tú lo sabes —se encogió de hombros. —Soy un hombre, si me gusta alguna prenda la compro y la uso, así de sencillo, ¿tú preguntas más por lo de la banda? Sí —bostezó luego y por pura inercia apoyó su cabeza en el pequeño hombro de la castaña. —Aún me debes algo —recordó, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Mimi apretó sus labios, sonrojada. —Ya lo sé —dijo fastidiada. —Además pregunto porque no me pudiste ayudar a elegir ropa —se cruzó de brazos.

El rubio se enderezó y la miró. —Si te ayudé.

—Decir que todo me queda bien no es ayudarme —contradijo ella, cerrando uno de sus ojos.

—Es que todo te queda bien —dijo indiferente, hasta darse cuenta de sus palabras. —A-Además lo dije para que me dejaras en paz —se apuró a decir ante la cara de consternación de la castaña.

Increíble, ahora estaba hablando de ropa con la castaña, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿En serio lo crees? —la voz de Mimi lo sacó de sus pensamientos, escuchando su risa. —Pues gracias. Ya sé qué comprarte, como regalo.

Yamato enarcó una ceja. —¿Ah sí?

—Sí —Mimi asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa decisiva. —A todos los ayudé con la ropa, incluso a Joe para que se viera...al menos como un nerd bien vestido.

—O sea un hipster —dijo sarcástico.

—¡Oh, claro que no! —igual no pudo evitar reírse. —Pero me gusta mejorar la apariencia, si se mejora la apariencia ayuda al autoestima —dijo convencida.

Yamato por alguna razón creía que algo como en ella no sonaba tan superficial como parecía.

* * *

><p><em>04:10 Trayecto a la casa de Mimi Tachikawa.<em>

Por fin, para felicidad del rubio habían comido, algo rápido de hacer, tempura en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la casa de la castaña. Ahora ambos caminaron con lentitud, Mimi delante debido a que iba hasta su casa, él había decidido acompañarla, él había olvidado completamente sobre el acuerdo de que le comprase algo, al menos de momento.

Con sus manos en sus bolsillos veía a la castaña caminar con cierta coquetería, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, aún lucía aquella ropa que le hacía quedar bien y apenas reparó en el calzado que a ella decía que no quedaba con su nuevo atuendo.

La escuchó tararear, animada y en voz alta "na, na, na", rápidamente, él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y de pronto sus labios se movieron solos, entonando una canción.

—_"She's got the look"_ —Mimi se giró hacia él, sorprendida. Y de pronto ella también cantaba a su lado, tomándole un poco del brazo con diversión, moviendo su cabeza.

Amaba y seguía sorprendiéndose por la capacidad que tenía la música de unir a las personas, y ahora la música lo estaba uniendo a Mimi Tachikawa. Incluso logrando que tuviese conversaciones tan triviales como atuendos y esas cosas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>»<strong>**S****iguiente capítulo:** Miércoles.

* * *

><p><span><em>Aclaraciones:<em>

Canción de referencia: The Look de Roxette.

Tempura: Comida japonesa frita.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la Autora: <strong>

¡Ufff! Hasta que tengo el capítulo hecho, no me ha gustado tanto como el anterior, pero tiene buenas dosis de humor, así que eso me contenta :) Además no sé por qué cuando subo el documento todas las cursivas desaparecen y son cosas que llevan a la frustración de mi persona. Más como soy yo.

Espero que les haya gustado igual. Y de paso, los invito a ver mi perfil que tengo una nueva historia: "The Bittersweet Moments" que es para las personas como moi que adoran reírse y dejar unos momentos el drama.

¡Espero sus opiniones, se cuidan!


End file.
